Purpose of Study (Succinct summary of what is to be learned): The purpose of this pilot research is to investigate the relationship between cerebral blood flow and cerebral oxygenation upon cognition. A secondary purpose is to determine whether a long-term aerobic exercise intervention program can aid in preventing cognitive decline by maintaining or improving cerebral blood flow and oxygenation.